Bandages
by sexypancake
Summary: Doumeki patches up a very burned Watanuki after the incident with Kohane's mother and offers some much needed comfort... and gropage. Takes place immediately after ch. 139. Very light DouWata.


By sexypancake.

All I have to say that I LOVE it when Watanuki gets hurts. XD. I'm so bad, but come on ppl, doesn't it just make you wanna cry!? I love Wata-kun sooooooooo much that I just love to see him tortured. Lol.

Pairing: DouWata (very light)

Warnings: Immediately takes place after ch. 139!!

Rating: PG-13

Enjoy

0000000000000000000

**Bandages**

"Hold still."

"Gah! Doumeki that _hurts_!"

The taller boy pointedly ignored his companion and gently held the cold compress to the side of Watanuki's neck where the angry red skin was threatening to blister. Luckily, although the shorter boy was naturally extremely pale and white skinned, the hot tea hadn't managed to inflict as much damage as any of them had feared. That wasn't to say that Watanuki's burns weren't very serious, because they were and damned if the bespeckled boy didn't let him know it. After the initial shock of being doused in steaming hot water had worn off, Watanuki had become completely justified in his complaints and moans as Doumeki carefully and delicately dressed his wounds (much to Watanuki's somewhat dismay).

Barely an hour had passed since disastrous scene at Kahone's home and Doumeki had managed (with no little help from Yuuko) to strip Watanuki down to his pants in the eccentric woman's extravagant bathroom. The irritated flesh of Watanuki's face and neck were finally calming down enough after several minutes of dedicated attention from Doumeki and begrudged compliance from Watanuki. That was, until now.

"Oi, hold still."

"Ow! Stop that! And my name is not _–OW OW_!" Watanuki flailed wildly as Doumeki managed to press a final bandage to side of the smaller boy's neck and inspected his face carefully for any mistakes. Watanuki held still for half and instant, sure that the torture just had to be over, when Doumeki unexpectedly pulled a fast one and snuck a scorching kiss, just above one of the bandages, on his jaw. Watanuki's hands immediately flew to Doumeki's strong shoulders and he hissed through his teeth. His skin felt raw and extra-sensitive at that moment, and that kiss _hadn't_ felt bad at all.

"_Dammit Doumeki–_" He began, eyes unwittingly sliding shut, only to be cut off as Doumeki pulled back and _blew_ on the saliva-slick patch of skin. Watanuki jerked at the sudden cold impact and would have fallen off of the ornate marble counter if not for Doumeki's arms suddenly finding their way around his waist. Anger blossomed in Watanuki's chest (nothing unusual there) and he tried to push at Doumeki's chest. Frustrated tears prickled at his eyes and his face flushed _too hot_ and _dammit_ his body burned, stupid fucking Doumeki always playing with him like this when he was at his worst---!

But Doumeki didn't budge, and after a few short seconds Watanuki's hands on his chest weakened and instead gripped the fabric of his school shirt tightly. The smaller boy bit his lip and leaned his forehead very lightly on the other boy's shoulder. His forehead had been burned too, so he had to be extra careful.

A few minutes passed while Doumeki gently rubbed soothing circles on the small of Watanuki's lower back. Eventually, Watanuki pulled away and motioned silently that he wanted to stand. Doumeki let him, but the way he hovered next to Watanuki spoke volumes of his uncertainty.

Life really liked to beat him up. Or should he say, hitzusen liked to kick the crap out of him. Watanuki sighed drearily and allowed Doumeki to help him leave the bathroom and climb into the large fluffy bed Yuuko had set out for him. Really, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Doumeki was there, because Watanuki's head was beginning to thrum loudly and the skin around his eyes was making them ache so that all he wanted to do was close them and sleep and never wake up. But that too, he knew, was an impossibility. The chances of his burning skin letting him fall off into sleep any time soon was not likely to happen.

Experimentally, he closed his eyes and let his sore head fall back onto the soft pillow. Everything felt fuzzy and just awful. Minutes later he could feel a large, warm hand sift gently through his hair and entice a little chill to run down his spine. It was a comforting chill, though, so Watanuki thought it was ok. Seconds later, he fell asleep.

He imagined that Doumeki stayed by his side until he woke up, but when he opening his eyes a few hours later, the only person he saw was Yuuko.

Watanuki closed his eyes again and sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

and…that's it for now. I just felt a bit inspired by seeing poor watanuki's face covered in boiling hot tea. OUCH! DX.

Hope you guys are caught up on xxxholic. I know I'm having trouble finding the latest scanlated chapters. And tsubasa!!! Omg. We've been waiting FOREVER for fai's past to be revealed, and it's finally happening! Lol. Everyone and their brother been writing fanfiction about how fai was ashura's love/slave and that he's been running from him so that he can fall in love with kuro-sama and ride off into the sunset! But now all of those dreams are to be crushed under the power that is CLAMP! lOL! Hahaha.

For those of you who haven't read Tsubasa Res. Chronicles, or is behind, shame on you! wtf are you reading Holic for if you haven't read tsubasa (tho I must admit, I like holic more than tsubasa, much easier to follow, ha).

Blah.

And since I'm hear and you're reading, I'll recommend some manga/anime!

**Eyeshield 21**: football manga. But trust me, I don't even like football, and this manga made me laugh soooooo hard! Great characters and unimaginable techniques, kinda like prince of tennis, except about a billion times funnier!

**Avatar the Last Airbender**: any of you not watch this show yet? Well I can tell you, there's a REASON for all the hype about this show! sooooo amazing. the animation is prolly 10 times better than several popular anime that you're prolly watching right now, plus the story line is amazingly funny, dramatic, sad and AMAZING! you'll understand why the whole world is imploding while waiting for season 3 to air!!

**+Anima**: Very funny and very cute! A little short on plot, but the characters and their back stories make up for it. Plus the art is simple gorgeous! If you've never heard of this, definitely check in out! You can get a guarantee from me you'll like it!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Sexypancake (go read those manga/anime!!!)


End file.
